


Let Me Love You

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, F/M, Fingering, Hooking up, Language, Michelle’s 2K Follower Challenge, Oral, Smut, hook up with Dean, mrs_squirrel_chester_Album_Fanfiction_Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Reader is getting over a bad breakup and ready for a rebound hook up. Thankfully she meets a gorgeous green-eyed stranger who is down for a night of bliss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Michelle’s 2K Follower Challenge's challenge, my prompt was "What can I say. Chicks dig me." 
> 
> This is also inspired by the song "Wicked Games" by The Weeknd for mrs_squirrel_chester_Album_Fanfiction_Challenge.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: This story no longer contains images or song lyrics due to someone on AO3 reporting abuse. But the story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's strict rules and regardless of anonymous petty unkindness. No one can stop my love for writing.

I met Sam when he came to the university library one afternoon. He was sweet, funny, and a little nerdy. It seemed like I never met nice guys anymore. And after my disaster of a relationship and subsequent nasty breakup, it was nice to be interested in someone again.  
  
"So you've been in Amherst for a few days?" I asked, shuffling through discarded books on the table.  
  
Sam studied the maps in front of us for a moment, before he focused on my question. "Yeah, my brother and I are working here on a job.”  
  
"Oh cool, okay. Well have fun!" As soon as I uttered the words I realized how awkward I sounded, considering for the last twenty minutes we had discussed the history of the town's cemeteries and three people that had just been murdered.  
  
Sam smiled as he gathered his laptop and photocopies. “I'll be seeing ya. Thanks for your help.”

As I watched the tall man leave leave the room, I wondered if I should’ve given him my number. He was a nice guy, and I hadn’t been with anyone since I broke up with my ex. Maybe I was overdue for a rebound.

* * *

Later that night I met my friends out at our favorite bar, determined to have some fun as I got back out there in the dating world. I didn’t really know what to expect, so I was just gonna sit back and see what happened.

I spun around on the bar stool, listening to my friends gossiping next to me. The cool liquor in my glass was strong and I finally relaxed, closing my eyes and humming to the pop song playing in the background. A deep voice interrupted my trance.

“Hello.” Sam was standing in front of me, a charming smile on his face. He was really cute. Even cuter now after two drinks. The sex would probably be good, I thought to myself.

"Hi Sam! Decided to take a break from your work?"  
  
"Yeah, guess so. My brother dragged me out." He smiled and nodded towards the table to our right.  
  
As soon as my eyes locked with Dean's I realized what had been missing with Sam. The primal attraction lit like wildfire between us. His green eyes pierced through me and I felt my nipples stiffen under my bra. Holy fuck he was hot. I wanted him instantly.  
  
He sat up straighter in his chair as we stared at each other across the bar. When he lifted his glass and pressed his perfect pink lips against the edge I blushed. After a few seconds I caught myself staring and looked back to Sam.  
  
Sam smirked. "C'mon, I'll introduce you."

I winked at my friends as I downed by drink and grabbed my purse. Dean stood up as I followed Sam over to the table. Sam awkwardly introduced us and Dean extended his hand to me which I met with my own.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
The loud noises of the bar faded as we stood there looking at each other, a grin on his face and a smirk on mine. Sam shuffled his feet, then grabbed an empty pitcher off the table.  
  
"I'm gonna go get beer." Sam announced and then disappeared.  
  
"Sit?"  
  
"Sure." I responded, realizing our hands were still connected. I let go, sliding into the chair that Dean pulled out for me.  
  
"You must be the librarian from the university. Sam told me about you earlier."  
  
"Historian." I corrected. “And really, what'd he say?"

I leaned forward on my elbows, accepting the beer Dean poured from a second pitcher on the table.  
  
"That you were smart, cute.” He replied, gazing into my eyes. “He didn't tell me you were absolutely beautiful.”

I smiled and blushed, looking down at the table. This man was already making me lose my mind.  
  
"Thank you," I responded. "You're not too bad yourself."  
  
"Thanks," he replied, leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs out. He knew how hot he was. In another man the arrogance would be a turn off. But Dean's confidence and charm made him irresistible.  
  
"How much longer are you guys in town?"  
  
"Plan is to leave once our job is done, should be another day or two."  
  
I nodded as I took a drink, the beer cold and refreshing as it flowed down my throat. Dean’s eyes followed my movement, the green of his pupils so beautiful that I didn’t know what color to call them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing.” He shook his head and smiled. “Sorry for staring. I just...I'm sorry if it's weird to say this but I'm very attracted to you."  
  
I smiled, "I bet you say that to all the girls."  
  
Dean laughed. "I do say a lot of stuff. But I mean it. You're gorgeous. I'm lucky my brother didn't get to you first." He stared at me, studying my reactions to his compliments.  
  
I trailed my finger through the condensation on my glass. "How do you know which one of you I'd be more attracted to?"  
  
He leaned closer to me. I could smell his scent of sharp soap and leather, see the light freckles that covered the bridge of his nose, watch his beautiful green eyes shimmer.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I can read people. And I could see it. You think Sam's cute, sweet. The sex would probably be fine."

His deep voice reverberated through the air between us as he read me like a book. The sound of his voice grew deeper as his words built the sexual tension, my thighs pressing together under the table as my pussy fluttered with anticipation.  
  
"When you saw me your eyes widened, and you couldn't keep yourself from leaning your body towards me. Your skin flushed and your heart rate sped up. And when we shook hands..."  
  
He gestured for my right hand and took it in his. He turned my palm up and lightly traced it with his finger.  
  
"Your hand was warm and shaky from the adrenaline of us touching for the first time."  
  
I stared into his eyes, not thinking of anything but his fingers intertwining between mine and his teeth that were nibbling on his biteable lower lip.  
  
"I...ok. Yeah that's true."  
  
"You wanna get out of here?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dean smiled and nodded. "Let me go tell Sam. Be right back."

As he stepped behind my chair to walk past he lightly wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and squeezed for a few seconds, a slight massage turned into a move of dominance.  
  
"Holy fuck." I muttered under my breath once he was gone. I gulped my beer, not for liquid courage but in an attempt to drag myself down to earth.

Sam seemed annoyed that we were leaving, pulling Dean back by his jacket sleeve. I could hear Dean reassuring his brother that he’d be back in the morning. As he walked away he looked over at Sam.

“ **What can I say** , Sammy? **Chicks dig me** .”  
  
I looked up and smiled as Dean sauntered towards me. I couldn't wait to get him out of those ripped jeans, leather jacket, and black t-shirt.

“Chicks dig ya, huh?” I teased as I stood up.  
  
"Well, thankfully one beautiful chick does. Let's go, sweetheart."  
  
He placed his hand on the small of my back as he lead me out the door to his black muscle car.  
  
"This car is so fucking hot!" I praised him as we walked up to his Impala.  
  
"Yeah she is. She's kind of my pride and joy." Dean admitted with a proud grin as we reached the passenger door.

As I reached for the door handle Dean grabbed my wrist tightly, slowly stepping into my personal space and pressing me against the car. His pelvis held me in place as his left arm circled around my waist. His right hand traveled up to my cheek as he leaned in and kissed me.

The kiss was sweet and gentle at first, his lips tasting mine for the first time. I moaned quietly as our mouths opened and our tongues met. My soft noise was the sign Dean had been waiting for. He pushed me against the car as he kissed me passionately.  
  
His arm tightened around my waist as I stretched my hands up his chest, gasping the lapel of his heavy brown leather jacket. After a minute the kiss ended as it had begun- sweet and gentle.  
  
Dean looked into my eyes as he pulled away.

"I couldn't wait."

I nodded as he opened the door. My legs slid onto the black leather bucket seat, and I pulled my skirt to mid thigh. Not to give too much away. Yet.  
  
"Holy fuck." I whispered to myself as I watched him circle around the front of the Impala. If this was my rebound then I’d definitely done something right.  
  
He swung into the driver's seat and started the car. Dean looked over and grinned at me, his long fingers tightening around the steering wheel. It was clear that around this car he was like a boy with his favorite toy. I couldn’t wait for him to play with me.  
  
When we'd arrived in front of my building Dean parked and came around to open the door for me. He followed closely behind as me we stumbled down the hallway, his hands on my hips and lips on my neck. I could barely get the key in the lock and through the door before Dean pressed me against the wall of my living room, lacing my fingers between his as he held them above my head.  
  
These kisses were better. Licking, biting, moaning, sucking. I moaned loudly as he trailed his tongue down my neck, then sucked his way back up to my jawline and then my lips again.  
  
"Mmmmm I like the noises you make, baby."  
  
I was delirious. "Me too. I mean, yeah. Oh god that feels so good." I whimpered as he kissed below my ear and then bit my earlobe.  
  
"Mmmhmmm..." Dean murmured as he pulled away. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the couch. He stood in front of me, my body trembling against the wall, and bit his lip. As he released it his tongue crossed his lower lip, and he looked at me greedily.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you?"  
  
I just stared back at him, relishing in the feeling of his eyes tracing my body, his bright eyes sick with desire for me.  
  
"Whatever you want.” I replied.  
  
Dean smirked and put his hands on his hips. I stepped forward, shrugging off my jacket to the ground. Dean groaned softly as my lips kissed along his neck. His fingers slipped under the hem of my dress, his hands running across my hips and ass, causing me to gasp and scratch my nails across his shoulders  
  
Dean lifted my dress over my head, revealing my black lace bra. Dean smirked and raised his left eyebrow.  
  
"No panties?”

I smiled. "I don't like wearing them."

Dean groaned. “Had I known that I would've made you come in the car." 

I whimpered in response, stepping back towards him in my heels and bra.

He wrapped his hands around my naked hips, leaning down to kiss along my collarbone. "It's just another reason I like you."  
  
"This." I said impatiently, tugging on his shirt. Damn, he smelled so good.  
  
"Go ahead, sweetheart."  
  
I grinned and pulled his t-shirt up, Dean pushing it the rest of the way over his broad shoulders. I pulled at his belt buckle, releasing his jeans so they loosened at his hips. As I reached behind to undo my bra Dean stopped me. He unclasped my bra and leaned down to take one of my nipples between his teeth, prompting a groan from me as he moved to the second. My legs started to tremble as moans fell from my lips.  
  
Before we could go any further there in the middle of the living room, Dean grabbed me by the waist and swung me over his shoulder. I screeched as he slapped my ass. I was giggling by the time Dean threw me down onto the bed. He kicked off his jeans, and as I moved up the bed Dean grabbed my right ankle and pulled me towards him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." His eyes were darker, focused like a wild cat that had just found its dinner.  
  
Dean spread my legs open with his palms, trailing his fingertips down my inner thighs. He laid down on the bed in front of me, alternating bites and kisses, his tongue trailing along my skin. His hot breath along my skin made me moan and writhe in place.  
  
My eyelids fluttered as his middle fingers spread me open, my hips lifting up to him in anticipation. Dean chuckled, giving me what I desperately wanted. His tongue teased me softly, stroking my pussy lips gently, then darted out to tease my clit. Every time his tongue grazed my clit I moaned louder, begging for more. I looked down to meet his eyes and he grinned at me.  
  
"Feel good?" He asked, continuing the soft torture of kisses and breath.  
  
"Yes. Oh god..." I moaned as Dean sucked my clit between in his lips, relentlessly pleasuring the tiny nerves until I thrashed my head back and forth against the pillow. His groans mixed with the noises of his lips sucking along my skin, and my body shuddered as my orgasm caught fire. His saliva mixed with my juices as his tongue licked inside me.  
  
"Oh god, your cum tastes so good."  
  
I made some kind of guttural noise in response, completely out of my mind as shivers ran across my skin. Dean slipped two fingers inside me, teasing in and out until he twisted them up to stroke my g-spot. I arched my back as his mouth focused on my pussy again, licking from where his fingers were buried up to circle my clit. He kissed and sucked until I was moaning and raising my hips up against his fingers. Dean smiled and knowing I was almost there, pushed me hard over the edge.  
  
While running his tongue around my clit in circles, and thrusting two fingers against my g-spot, he moved his other hand from my hip to tease my ass, lightly applying pressure to my perineum. His constant motions against all three of my most sensitive spots pushed me to the breaking point. I cried out as the electric shocks from my clit made my legs tremble, my pussy clenching against Dean's fingers. He didn't stop, not even as I screamed as my orgasm peaked, spots of light dancing in front of my eyes as the pleasure ignited inside me.  
  
"Mmmmm." Dean murmured as he cleaned my pussy with his tongue, his hands rubbing up and down my thighs. "That was amazing."  
  
"Yes, amazing. So good." My breathing was heavy as I watched him stand up. His jeans and boxers were already off. He grasped a condom wrapper between his teeth and ripped the edge off. It was so fucking hot to watch him roll it on his thick dick, the look of need in his eyes when he got to the base and grasped himself with a soft moan.  
  
"Mmmmm. Now you look amazing." I said, teasing my nipples between my fingertips. "But I want to play with you."  
  
"Baby, after making you come like that, I'm ready to go now." He crawled down the bed towards me, pushing my legs apart with his knee.  
  
I smiled, leaning up to kiss him. I could still taste my sweetness on his tongue as it slid across mine.  
  
"Give it to me rough." I whispered.  
  
"Mmmm dirty girl." He muttered as he slowly traced my nipple with his fingertips. _"Just let me love on you tonight."_  
  
I took in a sharp breath and moaned as Dean slowly slid into me. I was so wet and he was the perfect size to fill me. He slid out again, a fierce look on his face as he tried to focus on going slow and building our orgasms. He groaned as he filled me again and I clenched around him.  
  
"You feel so good."  
  
"You too. Oh god yes." I moaned, another orgasm building with each slow stroke.  He slowly slid in and out a few more times, until I couldn't stand it.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so close. I'm gonna, I'm gonna come again.” I gasped.

"Yeah?" He'd lost his composure, his face and neck were red as he moved over me.  
  
"Yes. Oh god yes. Dean, I need you to fuck me hard!"  
  
"Fuck." He groaned. "Turn over."  
  
I rolled over and got onto my hands and knees. Dean positioned himself behind me, and slammed into me quickly, fucking me like I needed to be fucked. I moaned louder and louder as my orgasm neared, my arms shaking as they struggled to hold my body up. I leaned down on my elbows, bracing myself against his thrusts. Dean moaned from behind me, his groans matching mine.  
  
Dean reached forward and brushed my hair to one side so he could see my face. He gripped the nape of my neck tightly, like he had at the bar, holding me in place as he fucked me into the mattress.  
  
"Oh god, I'm...I'm..." I moaned. My orgasm hit me like a crash, my toes curling and voice still. I lost reality for a few seconds until I remembered to breath. The fireworks exploded inside me as Dean fucked me hard and fast, my screams mixing with the smacking of our skin as he drove into me over and over.  
  
I was still moaning and grinding back against him when I felt Dean stiffen inside me. He groaned loudly as he fucked me deep, his arms shaking like mine were as he came. Our moans quieted with a few more thrusts and I slumped down onto the bed. He slowly slid out and tied off the condom, dropping it by his clothes at the end of the bed.  
  
I rolled onto my back and put my hand to my heart, panting as I calmed down. He laid down next to me, our breathing shaky and loud as we stared as the ceiling.   
  
"Wow." I sighed.  
  
"Yeah, wow." Dean chuckled softly, brushing a hand through his messy hair.  
  
"You sure you have to leave tomorrow?" I asked, turning on my side to look at his profile.  
  
"Maybe they'll be more research to be done." He smirked, running his hand across my shoulder. My nipples peaked again at his touch.  

"Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, the case of the beautiful, naughty librarian who makes amazing noises when I make her come." Dean flashed that cocky grin at me again.  
  
I laughed. "Yes, sounds like more research is needed."  
  
He kissed me again slow and sweet, wrapped me in his arms, and we slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Original images are not mine. Property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
